I Shall Believe
by Blaine Christoper Anderson
Summary: Jewfo finally had enough, he bring a gun into school and start shooting the place up. Who will Survive and what will happen with the one who live. New Couple will come out, and some secrets will come out. Brittana with a side of all the glee club. Co-Written SuperNerd007. Re-Written from my old one. Hopeful this one is better.


_Disclaimer: Don't owe Glee or any of the characters. Only the plot. _

_**Chapter One **_

The hallways bustled with students, all rushing by to get to their destinations. Brittany was standing next to her locker looking over the sea of students looking for her recent outed girlfriend and best friend Santana Lopez but so fair with no luck. She sighed and continues to look for her when a blonde walks over to her.

"Hello Quinine, have you seen Santana?" Brittany asked the smaller blonde, her eyes never leaving the busy hallway.

Quinn shook her head "Sorry B, I haven't see her but I'm sure she on her way. You know how Santana is always late"

Before Brittany can respond, a number of loud bangs go off from further down the hallway and for a moment everyone freeze before all hell breaks loose and students runs to get away. Quinn was the first out of the two blonde to react and pulls Brittany across the hall to the choir room where all the rest off the glee club where waiting for Glee to start. Quinn quickly runs into the room dragging Brittany alone while Puck, Sam and Mike locked the entrances and turns the light off in the choir room while everyone flat themselves against the wall.

"Wha-...What was that Quinn?" Brittany ask in a quite voice, Quinn felt 10pairs of eyes on her waiting for an answers but ignored them and instead focus on the blonde, Quinn turns to Brittany and see that the blonde is scared, the smaller blonde take a deep breath and close her eyes to try to get her emotion in check.

"I think someone has-" Before she could finish footstep and more shots rang out, Quinn quickly turn to see the reaction on her friends face; some looked Scared (Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes) some were trying to look brave (Blaine, Sam, Mike, Puck). Quinn wait until she couldn't hear anything before daring to speak again.

"I think someone is has brought a gun into school B" Quinn said while shaking her head as she couldn't believe that someone would do that, before a out roar of cry started.

"Fin- Finn is out there, he sent me a text saying that he was going to be late because Coach Bestie wanted to talk to him" Kurt cried out, before burying his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Artie, out there too. He was doing something for the AV club. He say he was going to be here before glee started" Tina cried out while crying into Mike's shoulder even though her and Artie broke up they both agree to stay friends, even though she still know that he in love with her.

"OMG Quinn; Santana could be out there, I need to find her" Brittany said as she tried to unlock the door but was pulled back by Quinn.

"Are you mad Brittany...Their a gunner on the lose out there, how can we be sure that there isn't more. You can't go out there. I'll try and text them ok" Quinn said looking over to Rachel, Tina and Brittany, before pulling out and texting the three missing members; _Quinn: gunner on the lose, are you alright. Quinn. _

Quinn puts her phone away and look up at Brittany to find her crying; she pulled her into a hug "She be ok B, you know Santana she from Lima Height. She protected Finn and Artie as well" Quinn joked, their stayed their huddled together, waiting for Quinn phone to buzzed alerting them of a messages from their missing friends. After fifteenth minute of nothing Brittany had enough,

"Screw this...their haven't answered their could be hurt or dead. I'm going look for her Q she the love of my life and I need her" Brittany says and one again going for the door. But once a again was stop by Quinn. Quinn was about to answered but was interrupted by Puck.

"She right, for all we know their could be dead, and I wont sit here and do fuck all while their out there with a maniac with a gun is out there" Puck said.

Quinn sighed before saying "ok...ok but we not all going out there ok, me and Britt will go out and find them and bring them back right" Everyone knew not to argue with her as she was in HBIC mode.

Quinn slowly opened the door, and peeked down the deserted hallway,Before popping back into the choir room "It Empty. Remember to lock the door after us ok" Quinn said toward Puck before Brittany and Quinn stepped into the hallway quietly, Brittany move from behind Quinn and began walking down the hall.

"Santana uses the south entrance. If she's here, it would be this way"

Alert, the girls quickly but quietly made their way down the hall. Books and papers were strewn about, abandoned. Their eyes widened when they saw bullet shells mixed in with the anonymous school supplies on the ground. They rounded the corner, and Quinn brought her mouth, muffling the horrified scream. Brittany glanced ahead, and mimicked Quinn.

There lying on the floor, faced up in a pool of their mixed blood, was the bodies of William Shuester, Artie Abbams and Finn Hudson. Quinn gently got down in-between the two guys and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Quinn Shake her head before saying "Thi-thier dead" both were lost for words and stood in silence for a few minutes for their fallen friends and teacher before Brittany said

"Come on we need to find San"

They Started walking down in silence, both keeping aware of their surroundings. They were almost at the entrance, when Brittany halted. Pointing to the ground, she motioned to Quinn that their was a trial of blood on the ground toward the library.

"Look their a trail of blood...that could mean that Sanny could be hurt" Brittany said.

"Come on B that could be anyone blood!" Quinn stated, staring at the blood again.

"No I know it hers, I can feel it in my heart..." Brittany turned to Quinn "I know you scared and worried about Rachel Q, me and San know that your in love her and so you can go back and be with her but I going and finding who this blood this is.

Brittany nodded before following the blood trail towards the library, before stopping and saying "Be careful Q" before walking away but not before hearing Quinn replay.

"You too B"

Brittany followed the steady trail of blood to the library door before pulling a abandoned baseball bat and entering the library and walking deep into their and carefully making her way in front of a rows of bookshelves before raising her bat and turning the corner, muffled gasp caught her attention she drop the bat horrified by the sight.

"Santana..." Brittany said with tear in her eyes.

_AN: Hey everyone, so I'm back after a real long Hiatus, and ready to write again. I've had excited nerve-wracking and sleepless two year; what with getting married to the love of my life, having my first born son, getting prompted at work and moving into my new house that has meant I haven't had time to write but now that things has finally calm down I'm finally able to re-view and re-write my stories and hopefully make them better; this one I have changed the plot so know it just a Brittana story with hint of Faberry, it will also deal with the aftermath of the shooting and how the glee club deal with what happened. _

_I'm finding it strange reading some stories because I have yet to watch Season 4 and 5 of Glee. I have only watched __**'The Quarterback'. **_

_Hope you all like this new version. _

_Please Review, don't mind Criticism as long it constitutive and any positive one are as well . _

_Blaine :-) _

_R.I.P Cory Monteith. _


End file.
